


第二十六章 眼镜

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第二十六章 眼镜

第二十六章 眼镜

温宥从电脑上移开目光，对他道：“这个是防蓝光的，没度数。”说着摘下眼镜给他戴上。叶弓一伸手扶着镜框看了看，确实没有度数，正要摘下来却被温宥捉住手腕道：“别摘，让我多看会儿。”说罢一个翻身就将人仰面压到了床上，温宥端详一会儿后道：“你戴眼镜真好看。”  
随即开始细细地啄吻他。  
叶弓一心说你戴更好看，但是话未出口齿关便被轻轻启开，温宥尚且漉湿的额发扫在他的前额，本该闭着眼睛的时刻，他却睁着，看着近在咫尺的人，欣赏他的俊美与性感，仿佛感受到他的目光，温宥也睁开眼看他。四唇相抵，目光纠缠，原本就山雨欲来的情欲此刻呼啸而至。  
“哥……”  
叶弓一忍不住唤了一声。  
温宥察觉到他的反应，一边继续深吻他，一边探向他的后穴，就在两个人渐入佳境时，叶弓一的电话响了起来。温宥不理，继续把怀里的人吻得七荤八素，谁料这电话竟然不依不饶地响着。  
叶弓一无法，只得让温宥暂时停一停，起身去拿客厅书桌上的电话。等他拿起电话一看，来电显示的号码有些陌生，他微微平稳了一下呼吸后接通了电话，里面传来高元熙的声音：“叶弓一，你在忙吗？”  
叶弓一有些惊讶，不知道高元熙为什么这个点打电话给他，便答道：“正在忙。”  
“在忙什么？”高元熙问。  
当然不能如实相告，叶弓一只得道：“在做今天的试卷。”  
“哈哈哈，我猜就是。”高元熙听上去有种得逞的开心，“所以我打电话来请教你，第五道大题你怎么做的啊？”  
叶弓一没有办法，只得翻开卷子，听着电话里高元熙一本正经地道：“我先分别对A和B用隔离法列了一个平衡方程，但是……”  
高元熙讲完自己的思路，叶弓一沉吟了下，“你的思路是没有错的，但是你要考虑关键的一点，物体处于平衡状态的充要条件是什么。”  
“受力平衡和力矩平衡同时满足。”高元熙回答。  
叶弓一点头，拿出笔在草纸上演算起来，耐心地解释道：“而且不论是对质点还是对结构，都满足这样的方程。”  
正在认真算题的叶弓一突然被人从身后拥住，温宥的气息落在他那只接听电话的耳边，让他微微有些颤栗，叶弓一强作镇定继续解题。但是逐渐变红的耳朵出卖了他，温宥无声地笑了笑，将手伸进了他原本就散开的浴袍中，揉捏起他胸前的那对突起。左右两点被同时照顾到，让叶弓一差点惊呼出声，他扔下手机，按住温宥的手试图制止。  
温宥却笑意坦然地让他继续讲题，甚至抽出一只手给桌上的电话开了免提。  
叶弓一有些生气，转头用眼神制止温宥，却被温宥按住接了个深而又深的吻，随即，还不等他反应过来，温宥一把掀起他的浴袍下摆，挺身插了进去，因为之前已经做了扩张和润滑，进入并不困难，但是突然的挺入还是让叶弓一叫出了声，那边高元熙问道：“怎么了？”  
叶弓一以尽力不让自己失态的声音说道：“没事，我刚不小心踢到桌脚了。”  
电话那头的高元熙笑了，是女生那种清脆可爱的笑声：“你怎么傻乎乎的。”  
叶弓一还没答话，温宥就狠狠地动了一下，惩罚的意味很是明显，叶弓一咬着嘴唇，不再说话，硬着头皮继续解那道题。  
温宥开始在他身体里缓缓抽动，之前被打断的情潮正在缓缓回归，叶弓一感觉不妙，但又无法阻止，温宥在情事上很强悍，他是他身体的统帅，可以让他在任何时候都对他缴械投降共赴爱河。此时此刻也不例外——他的前面已经高高扬起了。  
此时此刻他只能紧扣唇齿，将那些行将逸出的呻吟叫喊统统咽下，同时尽快解出这道该死的奥赛题，结束这通要人命的电话！  
他手中的笔在纸上疯狂演算，声音重又冷定而快速地道：“我们把A、B当成一个整体来看，因为绳子的张力是一个内部作用力，因此我们只需要考虑支持力和重力……”  
仿佛预料到他心中所想，温宥突然用两只手抓紧他的胯部，毫不留情地快速抽插了起来，每一下都狠重地嵌入体内，又快速地抽离。叶弓一立刻住嘴，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，生怕泄露一丝一毫的呻吟，但是喉咙里还是有细不可闻地呜咽声，温宥看着他这个样子，愈发喜欢，重又抱住他的腰，网开一面地降缓速度，只匀速地抽插着。  
叶弓一无声地大喘了一口气，声音略微沙哑道：“……所以由方程一和方程二，计算后得出，tanθ就等于……”  
叶弓一报出答案的同时就扔掉了手中的笔，双手撑在桌上，以防自己被冲撞地匍匐在案。  
“厉害厉害，这个解题过程也太漂亮了。”高元熙在电话里不停地赞叹，随即她又问了一个莫名其妙的问题，“是不是像你们这种智商特别高的人情商都比较低？”  
叶弓一解完题以后精神一松，现在整个人都被温宥折腾得云里雾里，根本就不知道高元熙还在喋喋不休个什么，他的身体已经发软发热，眼看理智就要溃于一线，连忙抓过手机道：“我家里还有点事，就先挂了，不好意思。”  
叶弓一狠狠按掉电话，扔到一边，身子果断往后一靠，贴上了温宥的胸膛，仰起头颅。知道他要索吻，温宥也不吝啬，垂首吮上他的唇，身体不由得加快了动作，没有了之前的桎梏，叶弓一也大方迎合起来，两个人一边如饥似渴地接吻，一边近乎疯狂地律动。  
贴合着彼此的两个人，很快便一起耸动着到达了巅峰。  
叶弓一弯着腰，喘着粗气，温宥伏在他的背上，也调整着呼吸，等到两人从这颤栗之中平静下来，温宥才缓缓从他身体之中抽离。没有急于结束战斗，温宥让叶弓一坐到书桌上，从刚才前后相贴的情事之中释放出来，他才有机会好好打量他。  
浴袍早就剥落在地，此刻的叶弓一赤身luo体，坦诚大方地展示自己的身体，这跟他在xing爱中的态度一样，可能会害羞，但从来不忸怩作态，一向都是非常诚实直白地面对自己的欲望。  
暖色的顶灯照亮他身上的yin迹斑斑，这些放纵的痕迹却更衬托出他那圣徒般的气质，让人产生一种亵渎的欲望。之前的那副眼镜已经在刚才激烈的过程中滑落，此刻正被他重新拿在手中把玩。  
温宥双手撑在他两侧，像在端详一副名画，又像在端详镜子里的自己，欣赏、爱慕、亲密，了然。  
叶弓一将那副眼镜重又架回温宥的鼻梁，也如他一般观赏打量，最后满意地道：“我也喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”  
他们离得很近，四目相视中，叶弓一鬼使神差地伸出舌尖舔了舔温宥的鼻尖，完全是下意识地行为，却不想又撩了一把大火，导致温宥又在书桌上办了他一次。  
上下颠弄中，叶弓一看着温宥戴着眼镜的斯文面容，想到了衣冠禽兽四个字。下次……下次……他断断续续地想，可不能乱戴眼镜了……


End file.
